


Laina's Seduction

by SamaraEvers98



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Roommates, Rough Sex, Seduction, Series, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraEvers98/pseuds/SamaraEvers98
Summary: Eden and Alex welcome a new lover... Their roommate, Laina.
Relationships: Eden/Alex/Laina
Kudos: 2





	Laina's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second story with Eden and Alex, and one of my first erotic stories ever. Feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments. I'll upload the second part (and probably a few more) soon!

“Could someone get the door for me, please?” Her arms loaded with groceries, Laina knocked her fist against the door, almost spilling strawberries onto the wooden floor below. 

“Coming!”   
Hearing Eden’s reply relieved her. These bags weren’t exactly the lightest, and her keys were pushed so deep into her pocket she never would have reached them like this. It had crossed her mind to set the bags down until she got the door open, but the thin material of the paper bags threatened to rip and send her food tumbling down the stairs.

“Sorry, Laina.” The door opened and Eden graciously grabbed two of the bags. Her blonde hair was gathered into a messy ponytail, her face flushed. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Eden turned, setting the groceries on the counter and moving aside so Laina could do the same. Eden shook her head. 

“Nah, I had that new exercise program on.” Sheepishly, she shrugged lightly. “I must have had it up too loud. Sorry.”

“Hey, you’re back!” Arms encircled Eden’s waist, and she giggled. “Get the stuff I asked for?” 

“Hey, Alex.” Eden and Alex were her best friends, and also a couple of two years. Apartments were expensive around here, so they figured that it’d be easier to move in together and support each other.

“It’s on the counter.” Digging into the paper bag excitedly, Alex pulled out their dinner for the night. 

“Sweet! You’re the best!” A small gasp escaped Laina as Alex pulled her into a hug, his arms holding her similarily to how he had been holding his girlfriend moments ago. 

‘He feels…nice.’ Laina thought, and her face flushed, her arms staying stiffly by her sides. Sure, she was attracted to Alex but who wouldn’t be? He was handsome and sweet, but she would never do that to Eden.

“Don’t smother her, Alex!” Eden chided, causing Alex to laugh. “She’s no use to us dead!”

“Oh, so I’m just your housekeeper?”

“Don’t listen to her, Laina.” Alex slyly smirked, yanking Eden close to his other side. “I have enough love for both my girls.” 

‘Both his girls, huh?’ Glancing at Eden, Laina was surprised to see the girl grinning at her and rolling her eyes as if to say, ‘what a dork.’

“I’ll start on making dinner in a few hours.” Alex commented, releasing them from his grip. “In the meantime, would you girls care to feast your eyes on this marvelous new movie I’ve rented?”

“Please tell me it’s not the one about the sentient monster truck.” 

“No! It’s so much better!” 

Laina politely excused herself to her room, feeling the stress of the day hit her all at once. Her roommates wished her goodnight as she left, simultaneously arguing over who was going to make the snacks this time.

‘I need a nap…’ 

\---------------

‘Huh?’

Eyes fluttering open, Laina surveyed her room curiously. From the looks of it, it was the middle of the night. Brushing a lock of brown hair out of her face, she stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t like her to wake up in random intervals throughout the night.

A thump jolted her out of her thoughts, but the room was still. Moving the blankets off her, Laina walked to the door, turning the knob slowly to preserve the silence. 

‘Thump!’ 

There it was again! The hallway was dark but it looked like the living room light was still on. Creeping around the corner, Laina began hearing the noise more frequently.

“Oh, please!” 

Peeking into the living room, she could now see the source of the noise. Eden was laying on their sectional couch, a blindfold over her eyes. Alex laid on top of her, pinning her arms above her head as he roughly fucked into her, a light sheen of sweat visible down his body.

“Shh…” He swiveled his hips and a choked cry came from his girlfriend. “That’s a good girl. You don’t want to wake Laina, do you?”

Laina stared at her friends, unable to take her eyes off them. One hand fondled her breast under her shirt, the other making it’s way under the band of her sleep shorts. Biting her lip to keep quiet, she watched them, almost jealous of Eden in her enjoyment of   
Alex’s hard cock filling her up. Fucking herself with her fingers, Laina leaned against the wall, hips bucking to meet her shallow thrusts. Wetness coated her fingers and a whimper bubbled up in her throat, spilling out of her parted mouth.

Alex’s head darted up at the sound, and his green eyes locked onto Laina’s form, shivering against the wall. Her blue eyes met his and he grinned deviously, licking his lips. His hips slowed to shallow thrusts and Eden complained, bucking her hips up. 

A thrill went through her at seeing his heated gaze directly at her, but nevertheless, she was embarrassed. 

‘I shouldn’t be looking.’

Fixing her clothes, Laina returned to her room, trying desperately to drown out Eden’s frantic moans as Alex returned to his original pace, intent on making her cum.

Those green eyes were the star in her dreams after she eventually fell into a fitful sleep, intent on pretending the whole thing never happened.


End file.
